Gems
Gems are a type of item placed into sockets on weapons, armors, and scrolls. These gems provide attribute bonuses, along with unique set bonuses if multiple gems of the same type are socketed. The maximum number of gem sockets is eight (four on the weapon, three on the armor, and one on the scroll). In addition to the basic gems, there are also gem socket patches. These patches are the only way to obtain the maximum number of gem slots. Two gem patches can be added to most weapons, one to most armors, and none to scrolls. Gems are obtained by fighting through dungeons, having residents of legendary or ancient rank who give a chance to obtain gems every time an adventure is completed or by spending ashes of hope in the shop to purchase level-scaled gems in bulk, depending on Mystic Dimension progress. Since the Eye of Precision, Stone of Excorcism and Incantation of Command are level 10+, gems, they become only available when the Mystic Dimension is unlocked. The highest level gems available are level 25 gems. Level 19 gems drop from levels 801 through 5,000, though level 20 gems are the highest acquired from levels 5,001+ on the Mystic Dimension. There are fifteen types of gems in four colors, with each color having multiple subsets. The colors are Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. Red, Green, and Blue have four subsets, while Yellow only has three. These subsets are: 'Unique Gem Set Effects' Each subset of gem gives a hero a unique effect(s) based on the number of that gem type socketed into the hero's gear. One effect is unlocked with two gems and the second, additional effect is unlocked at four gems. With the max number of gem slots on all of a hero's equipment, eight gems can be socketed into a hero's gear (four in the weapon, three in the armor, and one in the scroll). This allows one hero to have a combination of gem set effects. A hero can have two 4 set effects (with corresponding 2 set effects), one 4 set effect (with corresponding 2 set effect) and two 2 additional 2 set effects, or four 2 set effects. An example would be having four bone of rapture gems, two Savage Hear gems, and two Soul Bringer's Stone gems. This would give a hero +30% Agility and +50% Vitality (from the bone of rapture gems), +25% intelligence (from the Savage Heart gems), and +30% critical hit chance (from Soul Bringer's Stone gems). The effects of each gem are explained below in the color order. The effects and attributes which an gem may have, are explained on their page in detail. Red Gem Sets Savage Heart Set Effect 2: * Intelligence: +25% Set Effect 4: * Whenever the wearer deals direct damage, all damage over time effects on target will instantly release all remaining damage, up to maximum of 3000% caster's output capacity Fairy Stone Set Effect 2: * Fire Damage Enhancement:+20% * Physical Damage Enhancement:+20% * Shadow Damage Enhancement:+20% * Ice Damage Enhancement:+20% * Lightning Damage Enhancement:+20% * Poison Damage Enhancement:+20% * Divine Damage Enhancement:+20% Set Effect 4: * Whenever a friendly unit takes damage, wearer has 25% to fight back Dead General's Spirit Set Effect 2: * Strength: +25% Set Effect 4: * Increase all resistances by 20% whenever the wearer kills an enemy, up to 100%. This effect cannot be dispelled and lasts the whole adventure. Eye of Precision Set Effect 2: * Hit Rate Adjustment: +10% Set Effect4: * 10% of wearer strength will be used for Hit Adjustment Calculations (Up to the hit rating provided by wearer's agility). Yellow Gem Sets Demonic Fire Set Effect 2: * Fire Damage Enhancement: +50% Set Effect 4: * Wearer's ignition no longer consumes fire seeds. Wearer plants one fire seed (100% output capacity damage on ignition) on all enemies at the beginning of each battle. Every time the wearer deals direct damage, an additional fire seed is planted (100% output capacity damage). Soul Bringer's Stone Set Effect 2: * Critical Hit Rate: +30% Set Effect 4: * Whenever wearer deals a critical hit, the target will be stunned for 1.0 seconds. This effect can be stacked. Undead Ash Set Effect 2: * Critical Damage Rate: +80% Set Effect 4: * Whenever wearer loses 10% of his/ her maximum life, the wearer will have his/ her critical damage increased by 40% for two turns. Green Gem Sets Bone of Rapture Set Effect 2: * Agility: +30% Set Effect 4: * Vitality: +50% God's Moral Set Effect 2: * Agility: +30% Set Effect 4: * If not attacked for 1 seconds, agility is increased by 80% Stone of Exorcism Set Effect 2: * Dodge Rate Adjustment: +15% Set Effect 4: * Dispels 2 negative effects whenever wearer receives direct heals. Evil Heart Set Effect 2: * Effect Mastery: +100% Set Effect 4: * Whenever wearer successfully stuns, freezes, or fears a target, increase the wearer's Effect Mastery by 100% and their Hit Rate Adjustment by 2%. Blue Gem Sets Emerald of a Clear Heart Set Effect 2: * Damage Reduction: +25% Set Effect 4: * Effect Resistance Rating: +350 * Immune to being taunted Monk's Eyes Set Effect 2: * All elemental resistance: +40% Set Effect 4: * Dodge Rate Adjustment: +10% * Wearer may never lose more than 35% of their maximum health in one hit. Flying Feather Set Effect 2: Vitality: +30% Set Effect 4: * Reduces all damage taken by 60% when carrying Heal over TIme effects. In addition, there is 30% chance of reflecting additional Real Damage when taken hit, damage value equals to wearer's Damage Reflection Rate * attacker's Resistance Incantation of Command Set Effect 2: * Hit Rate Adjustment: +10% Set Effect 4: * At the start of each battle, wearer gains 12% of friendly team members' strength as agility. This effect is limited to wearer's who have intelligence as their primary attribute. __FORCETOC__ Category:Gems